


Healing Touch

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Following the Mark of Mastery, Riku and Sora train together daily to get stronger for their next mission. The training sessions take a lot out of Sora. Riku offers to help him relax with a massage. Shameless PWP.





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings. Post DDD, so that would make Sora and Riku around 17 years old.

As soon as Sora and Riku entered the room they shared in the Mysterious Tower, Sora made a beeline for his bed and let himself fall down face-first on the covers, spreading his limbs out like a snow angel. He let out a low groan. 

“I'm dead. I think I died.”

His whole body felt like it had been hit by a gummiship. His calf muscles were cramping up, his left shoulder ached uncomfortably and his right arm was numb from swinging his keyblade around for hours on end. In his current position, the zipper of his vest pressed into what was probably a bruise on his collarbone, but he couldn't find the energy to care, much less move even for that.

Somehow, frustratingly, Riku seemed _fine_ , sighing at Sora's melodramatic actions as he made his way to his own bed.

After the Mark of Mastery, Master Yen Sid insisted that Riku and Sora train every day. They were on a tight regime. Eat, study, eat, train, eat, sleep. Repeat the next day. Until Riku was ready to set out for the the Realm of Darkness with Mickey. And Yen Sid hadn't said it with so many words, but Sora knew he was watching Sora and worried about his lost strengths, hoping that these training sessions would recover some of them.

It had been a particularly hard and long training session today. Sora hated to admit it, but he _had_ lost a lot of his strength during his dark sleep. Riku, on the other hand, already always a little bit faster, a little bit stronger, had gotten even stronger as Sora's dream eater. Today's session consisted of Riku throwing up a multitude of Dark Shields that Sora had struggled to break through.

Part of the reason he had struggled had been that he just wasn't as strong as he used to be. But it definitely didn't help that lately, ever since Sora and Riku had come back from the Mark of Mastery, the mood between them had changed. 

Sora couldn't put his finger on it. He felt it most acutely during their sparring sessions. Every so often when they broke apart, breathing heavy, he would catch Riku looking at him with such intensity that it set his heart racing. And sometimes when Riku surged towards him and Sora managed to doge to the side, swinging his keyblade up to block, Riku's shirt shifted to expose the bare skin of his stomach and Sora would feel the air leaving his lungs in a way that had nothing to do with how hard he was fighting.

Today it had happened again. When he finally smashed through Riku's defences and brought them both crashing down, Sora landed on top of Riku. Sitting up triumphantly on Riku's stomach, Sora had beamed through the sweaty hair falling into his eyes, and Riku's eyes had narrowed with something that made heat pool deep into Sora's belly. They stared at each other for a little too long, until Goofy cleared his throat and Donald clapped his hands to signal the end of the training session.

Physical touch came naturally to them, but lately all of their physical contact had been laced with a weird sort of electricity. When Riku had clapped his shoulder after the session to praise him for a job well done, Sora had felt a literal jolt go through him.

He put it down to their training getting more intense. It must have crept into their actions. 

“God, that was pure torture.” Sora sighed. “Why does Yen Sid insist on us sparring so much? We know how to fight. How much more do we have to practice?”

“At least as often until you come out of our sparring sessions with more energy than this, Sora.”

“Riku… “ Sora whined, curling into himself.

“C'mon, Sora. I thought you were stronger than this,” Riku teased. 

Usually, those words would get a rise out of Sora. 

“Not today,” Sora complained. He stretched out his arms above his head and let out another exaggerated groan. 

“I'm sore all over,” he complained. 

“Do you want me to give you a massage?”

Sora turned his head to look at Riku on the other side of the room and lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

Riku smirked. “A massage. Do you. Want me. To give you. A massage.”

“I didn't know you knew how to give massages,” Sora said. 

“There's a lot you don't know about me.” Riku winked. 

_Okay_. Sora's mouth was suddenly dry. But a massage sounded nice. 

“Okay,” he said out loud.

Riku removed his vest. He gestured to Sora.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Bossy,” Sora said, sticking out his tongue.

Riku gave him an unreadable look. Sora sat up with another groan as his muscles protested.

He held Riku's gaze as he removed his vest, slowly. While he had undressed in front of Riku countless times, somehow this felt weirdly intimate. It should have been uncomfortable, awkward, but the air between them thrummed with a strangely thrilling energy.

Before Sora could question it too much, he removed his trousers as well, and then lay down on his stomach on the bed.

“Shirt, too,” Riku said.

Sora hesitated for a moment, before sitting back up, muscles complaining, and took off his shirt. Somewhere he was beginning to feel like this was a bad idea… 

"Give me a second,” Riku said, and he went into the adjoining bathroom. Sora lay back down on his stomach as he heard Riku rummage through the bottles on the shelves, before moving back into the bedroom.

With his face turned to the side, he watched Riku move over, and felt the mattress dip with his weight. Riku reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, brushing his fingers over what was shaping up to be a large bruise where his keyblade had connected with Sora earlier today. 

“Did I do this?”

Sora half-shrugged, which was awkward in this position. “I didn't notice it before. It doesn't hurt.” That was a lie, but he didn’t want to make Riku feel bad.

“Still…” Riku lightly trailed the outline of the bruise, and Sora watched as Riku murmured a Cura spell that lit up his fingers with an eerie green light. The light swirled over his skin, before disappearing into it. Sora shivered as he felt the pain in his shoulder fade away. Riku's spells always had that effect on him. He never shivered like this when Donald healed him...

“I like it when you heal me,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. It makes me feel warm all over. Donald's healing spells never do that to me.”

“I feel honoured,” Riku said, absently stroking the no longer injured shoulder.

Riku uncapped the bottle of lotion he still held and squeezed some out of the bottle directly onto Sora's bare back. Sora hissed at the cold sensation.

“Sorry,” Riku said. He placed the bottle on the nightstand and shifted to get a good position next to Sora. Then, his hands touched Sora's back, spreading the lotion, gently feeling for sore muscles.

Starting from the shoulders, Riku moved in small circles down towards the small of his back, and then back up again. Sora exhaled and felt the tension leave his body.

Riku casted another Cura spell, and warmth spread through Sora's whole body. It swirled through his limbs before settling deep in his belly. All of his muscles relaxed, and Riku's skillful fingers made quick work of the remaining knots in his traps, stroking down firmly to his upper arms. The muscles in his right arm, numb from holding the keyblade, finally released their tension.

Riku hadn't lied. He knew how to give massages. Sora wondered where he learned this. A flash of jealousy hit him, thinking of others Riku might have done this for. But that was crazy. What did he have to he jealous of? Riku was free to give massages to whom he wanted...

Sora didn't notice he'd tensed up again until Riku pressed down hard across the long muscles of his back, kneading into the skin.

Riku cast another Cura spell, and Sora let out a moan before he could stop himself. Riku really was very good at this. This time, the heat of the spell went straight to his stomach, before settling even lower. To Sora's surprise, the heat turned to arousal, stimulating some urge in him that he didn't know he had.

 _Shit_. 

When Riku had finished with his back and moved to the back of his legs, Sora was half-hard. Part of him was horrified, but the other part was too relaxed to care. Having Riku smooth out his aches and cure his small injuries was an amazing thing.

Riku worked out the tightness in his hamstrings and calves, then brushed lightly over Sora's ankles. By then, Sora was fully hard and had to restrain himself from rubbing against the bedsheets.

So when Riku spoke next, he froze at the words.

“Turn around,” Riku said. 

“No. I think this was enough.” Sora was horrified to hear his voice come out high-pitched. 

“Sora?” Riku asked. 

Sora didn't know what to say. He should've seen this coming and thought of something. As it was, he had no plan of escape. 

“Are you okay?” Riku asked, a little worried.

Sora pressed his face into the pillow and struggled to draw breath. 

Riku turned his head to the side and brushed the hair out of his face. Sora kept his eyes firmly shut. 

“C'mon, Sora, talk to me.”

“I don't want to.”

Then, Riku grabbed his shoulder and turned him around on his back, despite Sora's protests. Sora thought about struggling, fighting him off, but that would probably only make things worse. He rolled over pliantly. 

There was no way Riku didn't notice that he was hard, the thin material of his underwear left little to be imagined. Sora threw an arm over his eyes, covering his face. He waited for Riku's reaction. 

“Sora, it's okay.”

The blood rushing in Sora's ears almost made him miss Riku's words. He shook his head. How was this okay?

“Do you trust me?” 

Riku's voice was soft, not a hint of mockery in it. Sora slowly removed his arm and opened his eyes, blinking up at Riku. 

“Do you trust me?” Riku repeated.

“Always.”

How could he not? This was Riku. The boy who had held his hand when he was scared because of a meteor shower. Who had encouraged him to climb the paopu tree, even when it was tall and scary. Who had protected him from Xemnas’ laser attacks, who had brought him back from the dark sleep that Xehanort put him in. Who would always look out for him.

Riku very slowly brushed his hand up Sora's bare thigh. Sora's breath hitched. His heart rate – already high – went through the roof. 

“Tell me to stop, and I'll stop,” Riku said. 

“No,” Sora gasped. 

Riku's hand stilled. 

“No, you want me to stop?”

“No, I don't want you to stop,” Sora whispered. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life, but he'd also never been more turned on than this moment right now. 

Riku moved Sora's legs, positioning them wider, so he could scoot between them. He shifted Sora's left leg outwards, bending it at the knee. 

Sora was breathing hard, struggling for air. He was mesmerised by the sight of Riku looking down at him, hair falling into his eyes. Through the silver bangs, Sora saw his emerald eyes, pupils dilated to the max. There was a look of awe on Riku's face that Sora felt strangely proud of.

“Relax,” Riku said, and Sora wondered how he could sound so calm and collected.

Riku stroked his hand upwards and Sora felt a shiver run down his spine, then spread throughout his whole body. He pressed his eyes shut.

“God, Sora, _breathe_.”

“I'm trying,” Sora gasped. 

Riku gently stroked up towards Sora's hip, and kept his hand there, moving his thumb in small circles. Riku waited patiently, continuing to stroke his thumb over Sora's side. When finally, Sora felt like he wasn't going to die from a lack of oxygen anytime soon, he opened his eyes.

He nodded at Riku, who smiled a soft and brilliant smile at him that Sora couldn't help but return. 

Riku's hand left his side, and Sora almost whined in discontent, but then Riku moved his hand to Sora's left knee again. He turned his head and pressed a small kiss to the skin there. Sora's heart fluttered in his chest, beating against his rib cage like a frightened bird.

Then, Riku moved his hands to the waistband of Sora's underwear and painstakingly slowly moved it down. Sora pressed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look. He sighed in relief as his erection was freed.

Riku brought both of his hands to Sora's upper legs and gently rubbed the inside of his thighs. It felt like such an intimate place for Riku to put his hands, but in light of their current positions and Sora's current state of undress, Sora thought that it didn't do to mention it. Besides, Riku would probably, if all went as intended, put his hands on an even more intimate place fairly soon.

Riku took his time massaging the inside of his thighs, kneading into sore muscles, infusing his touch with little Cura spells that sent heat throughout Sora's body. It was almost too much to handle. His cock strained against his stomach, and he could feel himself leaking precome, warm and wet on his skin. The heat from the spells was so intense that it took all Sora had to keep himself from coming even now. And Riku hadn't even touched him yet.

Then, Riku slowly brushed his hand upwards towards Sora's groin, lightly touching Sora's balls and Sora's hands flew to the sheets, scrambling for something to hold onto. He pressed his eyes shut so hard he saw stars. 

“Riku!” he gasped.

He curled his toes and his hips thrust upwards of their own accord, seeking more of that amazing friction. He was so close, but he didn't want this to end so soon… 

“Stop,” he said. Riku immediately removed his hand.

Sora tried to take a few deep breaths. His eyes were still closed, but he could both feel and hear Riku scooting backwards across the bed.

“No,” Sora said. “I didn't mean stop stop. I meant…” 

He struggled to find the words. How did you tell your best friend you needed a minute because if not, you would come from just a single touch?

“Give me a minute.” He opened his eyes, finding and holding Riku's gaze, trying to convey with a look what he couldn't put into words.

Slowly the look on Riku's face went from uncertainty to a tiny knowing smirk that did little to bring Sora down from the edge.

“Right,” Riku said, moving closer again. He splayed out his hand against Sora's stomach, and the heat that lingered there from the Cura spells reacted to the touch and churned.

“Not helping…” Sora said in a choked voice.

“Breathe into my hand,” Riku said.

And Sora tried once again to get his shallow breathing under control. Little heaves of air that left his lungs as soon as they entered them. He focused on the point of contact between Riku's hand and his stomach, and surprisingly, he managed to lower his breathing, getting more air in, expanding his stomach a little, and slowly letting it out.

“That's it,” Riku encouraged him. “You're doing great.”

After a few more breaths, Sora felt himself relax again. He wondered what Riku thought of him. He felt like he was ruining their first time together, needing to pause before Riku had even touched him for real. He felt so overwhelmed, caught in a million sensations that he didn't know how to handle.

“Okay?”

Sora nodded weakly. Riku removed his hand, then drew himself up so he was leaning over Sora. He moved in just a little, giving Sora time to react if he wanted to stop him. Sora didn't. Riku moved in more, and Sora's eyes fluttered shut moments before Riku gently pressed his lips against Sora's, and Sora all but melted into the bed. 

Riku licked against his lips and Sora got the hint, opening his mouth to let Riku in. Riku pressed his tongue into Sora's mouth with a dominance that turned Sora on more than he cared to admit. Riku tasted like coffee with sugar, a little bitter, mostly sweet. Sora gave as good as he got, though, and his hands moved up to grasp Riku's hair. It was only when he stroked his fingers back and down, and Riku let out an obscene moan, that he realised that _he_ was doing this to Riku. Riku looked as calm and collected as ever, but he wasn't. Riku wanted this just as much as he did. 

The thought made him feel powerful, invincible. He kissed back with renewed vigor, trying to let his actions speak for themselves. 

After a few long moments, Riku pulled back. The look on his face made Sora's toes curl again, and he crossed his legs behind Riku's back, pulling him closer.

Riku nodded. “Okay. Tell me what you want.”

“Your hand,” Sora said. “Touch me.”

“Yes,” Riku exhaled, and he reached over the nightstand for the bottle of massage oil.

Sora watched as Riku poured a generous amount over his hand, then rubbed his hands together to warm up the oil.

Sora's body thrummed with anticipation, and he jerked up his hips in tiny thrusts. Riku smirked and Sora whined.

“Honestly, Sora,” Riku said with a teasing smile. “Make up your mind.”

“Just fucking touch me, okay?” Sora growled and Riku full out laughed.

But then there was no more laughing as Riku wrapped a slick hand around Sora's cock. Sora's head fell backwards on the pillow. His hands flew to their earlier place on the sheets, and he scrambled for purchase, curling his hands into fists in the sheets.

Sparks of electricity flew threw him, similar to being hit by a Thundaga spell, only way more intense. He'd done this to himself countless of times, but none of those times compared to this, the rush of these sensations, this utter desire pulsing through him. 

Riku gave a few short, experimental strokes, before settling into a rhythm. Up, flick, down, up, flick, down.

Sora arched his back, trying to get his hips to move in the same rhythm, but it was hard to get his body to cooperate. After a few out-of-sync thrusts, he managed to lift his hips to meet Riku's hand on the downstroke, and he literally saw stars.

It only took half a dozen strokes before Sora was right back on the edge. This time, he didn't tell Riku to stop. He barely managed to choke out the start of a warning, then cried out Riku's name, before he felt like his entire world exploded, his orgasm taking over his whole body.

Riku stroked him through it, rubbing his thumb underneath the head, slowly waiting for Sora to come back down. Sora's hips gave a few final stutters before he relaxed into the mattress, his limbs feeling like jelly. Riku removed his hand from his oversensitive cock, slick with oil and semen, and rested it lightly on Sora's hip.

It seemed like forever before Sora felt composed enough to open his eyes. He was flushed and exhausted, spent beyond measure, but he'd never felt so good in his life. _Nothing_ compared to this. This was better than the satisfaction of winning a battle or the rush of piloting the gummi ship to a new world. Better than the cakes they had for dessert on Sundays.

He half-opened his eyes and looked at Riku, who was staring intently at him.

“That was…”

“Yes?” Riku said, trying and failing to suppress a smirk.

“The best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Sora…” Riku said, looking down at him in amazement. 

“Give me a minute,” Sora said, chest still heaving. “Then, I want to…” he trailed off, flicking his gaze to Riku's trousers, where his erection was clearly visible, and then back up. Riku turned red, the flush spreading from his cheeks to the bare part of his chest visible above the v-neck of his shirt.

“You don't have to…”

“Oh, but I want to.” Sora grinned.

It only took a few more moments for Sora to recover. Then, he surged upwards and reversed their positions with a flexibility that belied his earlier soreness, pressing Riku down into the bed. Riku's healing spells had obviously done their work.

Riku gasped, and Sora took the opportunity to kiss him again. He could get used to kissing Riku very quickly. 

With a leg on each side of Riku's hips, he could feel Riku's erection through the clothing. And why was Riku still wearing clothes again?

Sora pulled away with reluctance, but he had more plans than just kissing.

He wasted no time to remove Riku's trousers. With his hands on Riku's underwear, he paused for a second, looking up at Riku. When Riku bit his lip and nodded, Sora quickly pulled off the underwear, leaving Riku with only his sleeveless shirt on. Riku was fully hard, and the sight of him made Sora lick his lips subconsciously. Riku was bigger than him, which should not have been a surprise. 

With his left hand, he moved Riku's shirt up and out of the way, exposing more skin. Riku was breathing fast, his stomach rising and falling quickly. 

Sora took a moment to take in the sight below him. Riku's face was flushed, his eyes bright, pupils blown wide, and his lips were parted and wet with saliva. Riku's chest was covered by the shirt, but the rest of him was exposed. All that training had done Riku well. He'd always been bigger than Sora, being a year older, but his shoulders were getting even broader now, and Sora had never been more jealous of Riku's strong upper arms. It was strangely nice, being able to stare like this. 

Riku was silent, letting him look.

Then, Sora was faced with a decision. He reached out and touched Riku's cock, but another idea had crept into his head. He slowly moved his hand a few times, feeling the soft skin move over the hardness underneath. Familiar to his own, but so different, too. Never would he have guessed that he would one day be able to do this to Riku, and enjoy it _so much_ , too...

He looked up at Riku, who had his eyes shut tight, mouth open in a silent gasp.

Sora felt a rush of affection for him that he didn't know how to label. 

The choice was easily made. He pushed Riku's thighs apart, and settled between Riku's legs. 

“Sora, what…”

But before Riku could finish his sentence, Sora took a deep breath a took the tip of Riku's cock into his mouth. Riku cried out his name and jerked his hips up involuntarily.

The scent and the smell of it was almost too much. Sora exhaled sharply through his nose, and had to stay still for a second to fight the impulse to pull off again. He wondered where to put his hands, and settled for one hand on Riku's hip and the other one on the mattress to hold his weight.

Sora recovered quickly from the initial shock, and then hummed at the salty taste of precome on his tongue, the sound vibrating around Riku's cock. 

Riku bent his legs, planting his feet into the mattress on either side of Sora, which gave him leverage to jerk his hips upwards. Sora, surprised by the sudden movement, gagged a little, and felt his eyes water. He pulled off to breathe, a string of saliva trailing between his mouth and Riku's cock. 

“Sorry,” Riku's voice came out in a sob, and Sora was shocked by how utterly undone Riku sounded.

“S'okay,” Sora said in a rough voice. He took another deep breath before swallowing Riku back down again. 

This time, it was easier. He went as deep as he could, using his lips and tongue to apply pressure. Riku was clearly trying to hold back his moans, but failing. This time, Sora pressed down Riku's hips firmly into the mattress, to prevent him from jerking upwards too much. He sucked the head into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl along the rim. 

It didn't take long. After only a few moments, Riku grabbed Sora's hair, trying to pull him off, but Sora held fast. With a final flick of his tongue, Riku jerked up his hips, trembling all over, and came into Sora's mouth. Sora pulled off a little, but kept his mouth on Riku until he was completely spent.

When Sora pulled off completely, he still had the semen in his mouth, wondering what to do with it. He could spit it out, or swallow it. Spitting it out seemed even more disgusting, so he swallowed thickly, keenly aware of Riku watching him. He saw Riku shiver violently as he swallowed.

The sight of Riku so undone, burning cheeks, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead, was breathtaking. Riku's eyes were hazy as he struggled to breathe. Sora felt a pang at the sight.

 _I did this…_ Sora thought in awe.

“Sora…” Riku said softly.

“Hi,” Sora beamed down at him.

“Come here,” Riku murmured, reaching out to Sora.

Sora wasted no time in burying himself in Riku's arms. Riku was warm, and soft, and so comforting.

“So. I can’t believe that worked.” Riku grinned lazily.

“That what worked?” Sora asked, before his eyes widened. “You _planned_ this?!”

“Well,” Riku bit his lip in order to try and hide his grin, but failing. His eyes narrowed a little, and Sora felt the heat in his gaze like a punch to the gut. “You can’t tell me you didn’t notice the tension between us…”

“I thought that was just me.”

“Oh my god, Sora, you can be so oblivious,” Riku laughed.

Sora pouted, put then relaxed again. He felt sated and affectionate. It was impossible to get angry at Riku.

“I think...” Sora blurted out. “I think I love you.”

Riku pulled him closer, almost too tight, and pressed a kiss to the top of Sora's head. 

“I know I love you,” he said softly.

Sora broke into a grin at that. This was an interesting turn of events.

He pressed his hips into Riku's side, half-hard again.

“Already?” Riku said.

Sora pulled back, and gave him a wide grin, eyes sparkling.

“You have no idea,” he said.

Riku laughed as he rolled them over, pressing Sora into the mattress, grinding their hips together. “I'm not complaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy!
> 
> Also, come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) or [Tumblr](https://fortheloveinyoureyes.tumblr.com) because I love squeeing about Sora and Riku with people.


End file.
